Whole World Only You
by KrystalBell
Summary: It bases more on ET. It talks about 3 reincarnate between Eriol and Tomoyo. In their real life they were suffering a lot. Things had been blocked them. It is their destiny? Will this time make them a happy ending or still have another reincarnates? If tha


Whole World Only You 

This fic is a little like Cinderella story except with CCS characters. And it going to be E/T, S/S and a little of C/T in the end.

_**Summary: **_

It bases more on E/T. It talks about 3 reincarnate between Eriol and Tomoyo. In their real life they were suffering a lot. Things had been blocked them. It is their destiny? Will this time make them a happy ending or still have another reincarnates? If that so…will they find their happiness? Read it out and you will know…Quite a very sad story

_**Take a notice: **_

Sakura and Syaoran are not a Cardcaptor. No Clow cards in it (maybe in the end the Clow cards will be appear differently. Just maybe…). Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Rika and Meiling they were all 17. Especially Syaoran and Eriol have magic. (This is what they usually have, right?)

_**Warning:**_

If you like Meiling don't read this fic because I make her into bad girl. 'This is my first fiction please enjoy and give me a little support. I hope you like it and tell me how you feel. E-mail me or just drop a review here. I like to hear your comments. Thank You!'

_**Disclaimer: **_

Cardcaptor Sakura is not belonging to me, Clamps does. Only this fiction belong to me hope all of you like it.

_**Prologue: **_

_Being as a maid._

** Some way places in the Dark forest **

Thunder lighting appeared in the dark, cold and the strong wind blow heavily. A young lady sat on the chair with her crystal ball in her hands something appeared a man shadow.

"You the heartless man, you cheated me and my sis. I will revenge. If not you, my sis will never commit suicide. You cheated my love. Why don't you tell me you love my sis not me? Why you agree to marry me? If you do not agree the marriage…my sis will never commit suicide. You the murder I'll kill you and help my sis's revenge. Leo Tsutsumi waits me there. Revenge is going to come true...ha...ha...ha...ha..." A young lady said and laughed loudly.

Once upon a time, in far away places, there lived a handsome young man Kinomoto Touya (24) and two lovely young ladies names Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo. Sakura has a brother (Touya) and Tomoyo was her friend/buddy/cousins. They even treated themselves like real sister. Sakura's father who has died in five years ago because of sickness and her mother who has dead when she was only three. Now she only has a brother to take of.

In the other, Tomoyo was a rich family daughter who parents own a big toys factory but now all gone. Her parents died in an accident just few months. After they died their rich was taken by their relatives and they even throw Tomoyo out of the house. Sakura and her brother know that they bring her back to their house and stay with them.

** In Kinomoto's Manor **

2 months passed Tomoyo had lived in Kinomoto's Manor, very happily but their moneys had already left out. So they decided to find a job and earn some moneys for the family. Weeks passed and passed they had found a job but…

** In the afternoon **

"Sakura, yours look are bad. Are you sick or something's troubled you?" Tomoyo asked worried.

"Sakura, what had happen to you?" Kero asked worried and he stops eating his biscuits. Kero real name is Cerberus. He's Sakura's secret pet nobody knew him only Tomoyo knew who he is, it can be also called a guardian. It was not create by her because of her father who had given her on her 10th birthday. During night he could stay at Sakura's room because her brother Touya didn't know Kero could talk. (Sorry to Kero Fan that I said Kero is a stuff animal.)

"What?" Sakura was awake from her thought. "Is there something's troubled you?" Tomoyo asked again and Kero looked at them.

"No, nothings troubled me." Sakura replied with a smile. "Sakura, don't lie to me. I can see what you're thinking about. Are you worried of yours Onii-san, scolding us because of a maid job? Am I right?" Tomoyo asked and she looked at Sakura.

"Tomoyo, why do you always knows what I'm think? Yes, you're right. Do you still remember what my Onii-san told us?" Sakura asked as she stopped her sewing.

"Of course, I remember. He told us not to get a job during this age if we really can't survive we can find a part-time job but not a maid or servant." Tomoyo replied.

"Hey, do you guys listening to me?" Kero shouted. "Yes, you may." They replied.

"Sakura, don't worried about yours Onii- san. He just doesn't want you and Tomoyo to get so tried. He still cares about you. If not, by now you and Tomoyo have bully by other. So to me you've to pay him the kindness." Kero explained with a smile.

"Kero, you're clever. I never aspect you to said that." Tomoyo said and Kero blushing lightly. "Sakura, think in a good way. Everything will be fine." Tomoyo explained.

"Yeah, they are right. No matter what I still have to pay the kindness to my Onii-san. He taking care me and Tomoyo all the way by now." Sakura thought and she looked at them and nodded her head.

** In the evening **

"Tadaima…" Touya shouted.

"Okaerinasai..." Sakura and Tomoyo said.

"Onii-san, dinner is ready." Sakura said and she walked toward Touya, and Tomoyo went back to continue her cooking.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Touya replied with a smile and walked with Sakura into the kitchen. As they walked Tomoyo carried every dishes onto the table. "Onii-san, have a sit." Sakura said with a smile. Touya listened to her little sister and he sat down. "Why I feels so strange?" Touya thought confused.

A minute later, Tomoyo gives a hot towel to Touya. "Thank you, Tomoyo." Touya thanked and he wipes his face and his hands, and they begin starts their dinner. As they were halfway eating Sakura began to get nerve. "No matter what I've to tell my Onii- san." Sakura thought nervy.

"Onii-san, I've something to tell you." Sakura said as she stopped eating. "What is it?" Touya asked and he eyed on her.

"Hmm...Tomoyo and I had already found a job. From tomorrow onward." Sakura replied.

"What? I won't allow…" Touya shouted angrily. "But Onii-san you see, we have left out of money and our rice had left out no more." Sakura said sadly.

"If not I'll borrow the money from my boss." Touya replied and he continues eating. "No…you had borrow much money from yours boss. Onii-san lets us try, I confirm we can do our job well." Sakura asked and her eyes full of tears.

"Touya, let us take a try. If we can't we will quit the work immediately." Tomoyo asked with puppy eyes that making Touya feel uncomfortable.

"Well tell me…what job you're taking?" Touya asked and he continues eating. "Onii-san, you're agree to let us work." Sakura asked in surprise. "I do not say that. Tell me what job you're doing?" Touya asked again. "Is a...a..." Sakura mumbled afraid that her brother will scold her again.

"Doing as a maid." Tomoyo explained simply. Touya got surprise what Tomoyo had said. "No, you two can't." Touya shouted angrily. "Onii-san, Tomoyo and I are girls but we can't find a job that fit us. So we decide to take a maids' job. Please Onii- san, let us do?" Sakura asked sadly.

** Silence by 2 minutes **

"Only 6 month you're allow to do. Do you hear clearly?" Touya asked with a smile.

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded happily as she hugged Tomoyo. "Don't happy so far tell me which manor you're doing?" Touya asked.

"Li's Manor!" Sakura replied. "Li's Manor!" Touya asked confused. "Yes it is." Tomoyo replied as Sakura continues eating.

"Tomoyo, do you know that Li's manor is a new manor?" Touya asked. "Yes, Sakura and I know about that." Tomoyo replied and Sakura nodded her head.

"How many peoples are there?" Touya asked again.

"Three masters plus the servants, maids, drivers and chief total 20. Not only that their servants, maids, drivers and chief came from Hong Kong only 3 maids were from Japan. They work about 1 month and their daughter called Li Meiling the only daughter, and her parents has been working in the palace." Tomoyo explained.

"Which palaces do you mean?" Touya asked. "Do you know about the two new places one is from East and the other one is from the West? The East palace is from the Hong Kong and the West is from England. It has been moving here about two months ago. The real reason no one has known? And the Li's manor has been working in East palace, seem very long." Tomoyo explained.

"Tomoyo, how do you know so much?" Sakura asking confused. "I had been checking from the list I had." Tomoyo replied. "The list...what is it?" Sakura asked again confused. "I mean I checked from the laptop and the news from everyone giving me." Tomoyo replied and she continues eating her rice. (Wow, this century have laptop very special; P)

"That means the Li's Manor was ruled by the New Kingdom from the East." Touya asked and Tomoyo nodded her head. "Onii-san, from tomorrow onward Tomoyo and I will not be at home so take care of yourself." Sakura said sadly. "Yes, I will. After dinner prepare your clothing and have a early sleep?" Touya said with a smile.

** In the room **

"Wow, pudding!" Kero shouted happily as he flying toward Sakura. "Arigatou- gozaimasu, Sakura." Kero shouted and he grasps away the pudding from her. After the pudding had been grasped away, Sakura and Tomoyo went to their cupboards and started packing their clothing into their pack-bags. "Sakura, will you take me to the Li's Manor with you?" Kero asked as he stopped eating. "Of course I will." Sakura replied and she keeps on preparing her clothing. "Kero, after eating your pudding I'll bring you to the bathroom." Tomoyo said and Kero nodded his head.

** 5minutes later **

"So cool…" Kero said as he flying toward the Window and sat down. "Kero, stay here." Sakura commented. Kero didn't replied and he keeps looking at window. When they were out Kero turned his body. "Tomorrow is their work day. I hope they'll be fine."

** 10 minutes later **

After the bath Sakura and Tomoyo went into their bed. " Oyasumi Sakura, Kero." Tomoyo said drowsily as she drifted off to sleep. "You too, Oyasumi." Sakura replied as she laid her head into her pillow. " Oyasumi, girls." Kero said and he switched off the light and he flied toward his drawer worn out.

The next morning as they wake up, they saw Touya waked early than them, preparing breakfasts. "Ohayo, Touya, Onii-san." They said together. "Ohayo to you too." Touya replied with a smile. "Onii-san, do you need help?" Sakura asked.

"No, just sit down and wait for the breakfasts." Touya said as he preparing busily. "But..." Sakura word cut off. "No but, just sit down." Touya said angrily. Sakura and Tomoyo listened and they sat down waiting for the breakfast. After a few minutes, Touya carried two plates of breakfast in front of them. "Arigatou." They said. As they were eating no one were talking they afraid that they may get sad when they talk. After the breakfast, Sakura and Tomoyo went up to their room to take their pack-bags. "Time to go." Sakura said as she turned to Kero. Kero nodded and he flied into Sakura pack-bag with a packet of potato chip. "...Haiz...(sound in low)!" Sakura sigh and walked with Tomoyo to the stairs.

** Outside the door **

"Be careful on your way and take care of yourself." Touya said. "Yes, we will." They replied. Sakura and Tomoyo waved their hands and keep walking. Touya saw them walked off until he gets back to the house and get prepares for his work. "I wish them good luck on their way to job. Don't let anything happen to them." Touya wishing to the god hopes that they can hear him.

** In Li's Manor **

As they arrived at the Li's Manor. They saw a girl standing there. Sakura and Tomoyo walked toward her. "Are you the girls who wanted to be a maid in the Li's Manor?" The girl asked. "Yes, We are." Tomoyo replied. "The girl looks like the same age." Sakura thought. "My name is Mihara Chiharu, you can called me Chiharu. I was a maid of Li's Manor, let me shows you your room, just follow me." Chiharu exclaimed and they followed her. As they came to the back door. "Where's she taking us?" Sakura asked afraid holding Tomoyo's hand tightly. "Don't be afraid. Here is the back door that allowed maids and servants went in and out." Chiharu explained and they nodded their head. As they walked in, Chiharu closed the door. "Here is the backyard. Just follow me." Chiharu explained and they walked behind her.

As they were walking Sakura and Tomoyo looking around the places. "So beautiful. I never seen such a beautiful than this." Sakura thought. Tomoyo looked at Sakura knowing what she was thinking about and she remember her house, her father and mother together with the maids, servants, chiefs and the drivers. She feel sad knowing her parents have been...have been dead even her relatives thrown her out of the house. Tomoyo wanted to cry but can't, Sakura and the maid 'Chiharu' was there too. She must work hard and forget about the past she had.

"Tomoyo, are you okay you looked so bad." Sakura asked softly and worried. "I'm fine don't worry." Tomoyo replied with a false smile.

They walked though the garden. Sakura and Tomoyo looked around and they saw two kinds of flowers. "Why there're only two kinds of flower where's other." Sakura thought confused. They walked and they came to a block.

"This block and that block is for maids and servants to live. Now you are living in this block. Let me show you the room." Chiharu said as she walked toward the third room. "This is the room but you've to live with 3 other maids because there is no other room is enough." Chiharu explained and she helps them to opens the door.

"Arigatou." They thanked. "You're welcome. Don't worry about the 3 other maids who lived here. They are much kindly persons and were also Japanese. But you have to learn how to speak mandarin because in Manor they were all used to speak in mandarin. Do not worry Naoko, Rika and I will teach you how to speak but don't laugh at us if our pronunciation are not that well. " Chiharu explained with a smile.

"How can we laugh at you? We've to thank you for teaching us. About what you said, who're Rika and Naoko?" Sakura asked confused. "Are you asking about Rika and Naoko? Oh, they just stay in this room. And also they're your roommates, of course." Chiharu replied and she smiled. "Arigatou, for telling us this." Tomoyo thanked. "Now put your things down at the corner of the beds. After that I'll tell you the rules of the Manor and I'll also tell you what do to as a maids." Chiharu explained.

"Arigatou." They thanked. As they have decide which beds they going to use and they put their things down onto their beds and they walked toward Chiharu. "Gomen, can I know your names?" Chiharu asked. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura and she was my cousin Daidouji Tomoyo. You can call me Sakura and you can also call her Tomoyo." Sakura replied and Tomoyo just standing besides Sakura smiling. "Sakura, Tomoyo come with me. Let me show you the places of the Manor and I will tell you the rules and what job you can do?" Chiharu explained. "Arigatou- gozaimasu."

Chiharu shows the places from where to where and she also tells them what the rules are. As they were walking to the garden someone called Chiharu from the back. Chiharu turned she was surprise it was their Miss 'Meiling' who called her and she bowed.

"Miss!" Chiharu replied. Sakura and Tomoyo turned, they saw a young lady about their ages and her right and left has a maid followed. Sakura and Tomoyo stared at her. "Why do Chiharu have to do that I thought only royal is doing that." Sakura thought confused.

"Chiharu, is that the two new maids?" Meiling asked and she looked at Sakura and Tomoyo. "Yes, they are." Chiharu replied. "What's their names?" Meiling asked again. "This is Kinomoto Sakura and this is Daidouji Tomoyo." Chiharu replied and she bowed again. "Sakura, Tomoyo good names, work hard." As she said and walked off. "Chiharu, what did she said about us?" Sakura asked confused. "Oh, our Miss tell you to work hard. I've to tell you when you see our Miss, Madam or Master you have to bow because we are low in class. One more thing I've to tell you is to be careful of her?" Chiharu said in afraid.

"Why is that so?" Tomoyo asked. "Don't asked you will know during the day you works. Now let me show you some places of here after that you have to change up the maids' clothing." Chiharu said and she continued talking but Sakura and Tomoyo were very confused by **'Be Careful Of Her.'** "What does it mean?" They thought as they looked at each other and they followed Chiharu on the way.

Suddenly it appeared a young lady shadow watching Sakura and Tomoyo. "I finally find you sis, and I will go after you, and protect you." The young lady shadow exclaimed. As they walked Tomoyo turns her head and look back she feels someone was standing there. When she looked she saw nothing. (Maybe Tomoyo have a little magic.) "Why I feels the sense so familiar something that I know many, many years ago..." Tomoyo thought confused suddenly Sakura cut off her thought. "Tomoyo, what are you looked at? You looks like you are having problem?" Sakura asked worried. "I'm fine Sakura." Tomoyo replied with a false smile. "Maybe my sense is having problem." Tomoyo thought unbelievably.

Will Be Continues… 

**End date:** _12th Dec 2004_

**End of the Prologue:** _Being as a maid._

Who is that young lady? Who is her sis and why did she revenge for just because of her sis? Maybe not… Look out for the next **Chapter 1: A Strange Dream.**

How do you feel? I know it bad but don't sue me. I'll try to write better. E-mail me or review here I want to know how good I'm writing. This story I've re-type many time so I hope you guys like it but don't sue me if anything problem. Some more to come and I'm still typing the next _Chapter 1: A strange Dream_. Hope all of you like it and thank for reading. So see you again on the next chapter. -

Crystal Violet 


End file.
